Tango
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Draco desea que Harry explaye toda esa sensualidad que posee, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que bailando tango. Slash.


_**Título**: Tango_

_**Autor: **Sailor Earth_

_**Categoría: **NC-17_

_**Pareja: **Harry/Draco_

_**Advertencias: **_Historia slash, es decir una relación chico/chico, donde habrá escenas de sexo explicito, si no les gusta el tema mejor no sigan leyendo. Y c_omo dijo Ali: "El fic en sí, es un lemon" Así que quedan advertidos de la temperatura._

_**Disclaimer: **_Ustedes lo saben y yo lo sé, ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen (snif, que dolor!!), son de J.K. Rowling. No gano un solo centavo con esto, más que un rato de diversión y alimentar mis ilusiones, jijiji.

-¿Estás listo?

-Repíteme por qué vamos a hacer esto.

-Porque quiero que puedas bailar conmigo sin que yo termine con los pies hinchados por tanto pisotón – un ligero sonrojo coloreó las mejillas del chico moreno.

-¿Y por qué precisamente el tango?

-Porque el tango – Draco se acercó sugestivamente a él, una sonrisa sensual dibujada en sus labios, a la vez que envolvía con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de Harry, acercándolo a su cuerpo hasta rozar con su aliento la piel de su cuello –, es una expresión sensual y provocadora, que tiene origen en la imaginación, y poco a poco desciende hasta los pies – su voz fue un profundo ronroneo que hizo temblar a Harry de anticipación. Draco alejó un poco su rostro, sin alejarse un milímetro de ese varonil cuerpo que sus brazos envolvían, admirando los bellos ojos color verde.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Harry casi automáticamente, perdido en el cielo chispeante de aquellos ojos grises.

-Por supuesto – le respondió en el mismo tono, inclinándose más cerca de ese bello rostro que le miraba con deseo, acariciando con cada palabra los suaves labios que se le ofrecían –. El tango es un rito, un acto de amor inesperado... imprevisto... sorpresivo... misterioso... y... sensual.

-Suena... muy... erótico – murmuró Harry, su voz temblando ligeramente, enviando con ella descargas de excitación a través del cuerpo de Draco. El rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la suave voz de Harry cargada de deseo.

-Lo es – alcanzó a decir antes de sellar esos labios con los propios.

Sus labios recibieron gustoso los del Slytherin, sus ojos se cerraron y un millar de sensaciones comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo... Era un beso que expresaba profundos sentimientos... no era simplemente pasión, había ternura y... amor, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo hasta el último poro de su piel. Recorrió con su lengua los labios de su compañero, hasta que Harry cedió y abrió su boca, profundizando el beso... El toque de sus lenguas fue pura electricidad, y no pudo resistirlo más.

Las manos de Harry se aferraron a ambos lados de la cara de Draco, impidiendo que perdiera el contacto... Se entregó al beso con pasión, como si fuese una necesidad. Necesitaba sentir a Draco, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, sus besos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Harry todavía mantuvo un rato los ojos cerrados, sin querer olvidar la sensación que lo había invadido hacía solo un instante... deseando más de esos labios, deseando sumergirse en ese cuerpo, llenarlo de besos y caricias.

Pero Draco tenía otra idea en mente.

El rubio se separó de ese cuerpo, ignorando el gruñido de frustración de Harry, dirigiéndose hacia una especie de reproductor mágico; después de hacer varios movimientos con su varita, en el aparato comenzó a sonar una música, que en opinión del rubio, sonaba resultaba mística y seductora.

Draco dirigió su vista hacia el moreno, dándole una sonrisa traviesa, que Harry correspondió.

-El tango es un viejo baile gitano que llegó a Argentina a través de España, donde, probablemente, se contagió de ciertas características de las antiguas danzas moriscas. Los argentinos adoptaron este baile, eliminando algunos de sus rasgos gitanos, y le agregaron una cierta indolencia lánguida propia de su temperamento- comenzó a explicarle, a lo que Harry escuchaba con atención –. Luego de que París adoptó el baile hace unos años, su carácter sensual fue disminuido, y de una exhibición más bien obscena, que aún se permiten ciertos ejecutantes de cabaret, surgió una danza refinada y extremadamente fascinante, que no ha tenido igual en atractivo rítmico desde los días de Minué. Sin duda, el Tango correctamente practicado es la esencia del alma moderna de la danza, el autócrata de la _soirée dansant_ actual. Ya que no es sólo un baile, es un estilo; para dominar el Tango uno debe primero dominar su estilo, absorber su atmósfera- Draco esperó hasta que Harry asintiera, comprendiendo sus palabras –. De acuerdo. Lo más importante, antes de poder bailarlo, es entender y apreciar la música, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es al caminar el ritmo.

Como si demostrara ese punto, Draco comenzó a caminar al ritmo de la música. Todo el movimiento se centraba en la parte baja de la cintura, mientras que la parte superior del cuerpo se mantenía casi inmóvil. Sus pies se deslizaban con elegancia, imprimiendo cierta fuerza a sus pasos, pero aún así, el movimiento de alguna manera era suave.

-¿Y se supone que eso es sexy? – preguntó Harry, con la sola intención de picar el orgullo del rubio.

-Por supuesto – le aseguró con altivez, mostrándole unas cuantas repeticiones más.

-Pareces un pato aprendiendo a caminar y contoneándose en el proceso.

Los ojos grises rodaron hacia el cielo.

-¿Ayudaría si te dijera que el pato era sexy? – Harry rió en respuesta, pero al ver la expresión de su pareja, claudicó

-Oh, de acuerdo, lo intentaré.

-Créeme, tu entusiasmo me agobia. – le dijo con evidente sarcasmo en la voz –, pero te aseguro que después practicarlo un poco, podrás ver que tan íntimos podemos llegar a bailar.

Acercándose a Harry, y antes de que éste pudiera evitarlo, tomó al moreno entre sus brazos: su mano derecha aferrando la cintura, y la izquierda tomando la mano del Gryffindor; obligándolo a seguirle.

-Es un baile lento, y debe ser simple, no lleno de pasos complicados y espasmódicos. Los hombros no deben subir y bajar, el cuerpo debe deslizarse todo el tiempo sin detenciones. Es correcto caminar con los talones o sólo con el centro del pie; ya que así es más fácil hacer los pasos naturalmente.

-Creo que comprendo – le respondió sonriendo, intentando mantener el ritmo impuesto por Draco, evitando pisarlo en el proceso.

Draco estaba tan cerca de Harry que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y cuando lo miró fijamente, se quedó sin aliento. La sonrisa divertida en aquella boca sensual, la mirada seductora de aquellos ojos extraordinariamente verdes, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, componían una mezcla embriagadora, irresistible. Se estremeció con el deseo de tomarlo justo ahí y cubrir nuevamente esos labios con los suyos y explorar las profundidades de su boca.

Sin embargo, permaneció controlado y atento a los movimientos de su amante; la única muestra del deseo que comenzaba a carcomerlo y que se permitió externar fue el apretar el agarre a la cintura del moreno.

Draco se maravilló casi al instante por la manera en que los primeros pasos torpes de su compañero se transformaron en los movimientos precisos del baile. Esa misma gracia innata que le había permitido a su amante volar a través del aire la primera vez que montó una escoba, había permanecido con él a través del tiempo; no solo volando, sino también en el baile, su cuerpo había sido hecho para moverse con gracia.

En realidad, Harry podía bailar perfectamente con una naturalidad que sorprendería a muchos, el verdadero problema radicada en su extrema timidez para moverse a cualquier ritmo que se le presentara, por esa razón había elegido el tango, intentando que Harry lograra proyectar toda esa sensualidad, elegancia y belleza que el moreno poseía... y de paso, también poder disfrutar de ellas.

Intentando mostrar un nuevo movimiento, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, obligando a Harry a seguirlo; cuando supo que su amante estaba listo para realizar el siguiente paso, se detuvo, haciendo una ligera pausa, luego pasó su pie derecho por detrás del izquierdo en un rápido desplazamiento, para después, deslizar el pie izquierdo unas cuantas pulgadas a su costado. Harry, sin dejar de observar los movimientos del rubio, repitió cada uno con exactitud, como si se tratara del reflejo de un espejo, yendo hacia delante, sus pies siguiendo a los de Draco tan cerca como le era posible sin tropezar con él.

-Este es el primer paso a aprender, el Corte –le informó Draco. Harry asintió sin dejar de observar sus pies.

Repitieron el mismo paso por varios tiempos, intercalando varios pasos del Corte, y luego el caminar al ritmo de la música, para luego regresar a los Cortes; sus pies deslizándose al ritmo de la música, y sus cuerpos acoplándose perfectamente, sin llegar a separarse.

-El tango es un baile íntimo – le susurró Draco, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en Harry –. El hombre guía a su pareja a través de complejas coreografías en las que la parte superior del cuerpo permanece casi inmóvil y la parte inferior realiza todo el trabajo.

Y como si demostrara lo dicho, separó ligeramente sus cuerpos, sin llegar a soltar sus manos, y recargando su frente contra la de Harry, cruzó su pie derecho sobre el izquierdo, dejando su peso distribuido en ambos pies. Harry se detuvo, dudando sobre lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, pero con una sonrisa, Draco lo guió ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza en sus manos como para empujar levemente el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndolo caminar a su entorno, provocando que con esto, Draco girara, descruzando sus pies.

-Excelente, ¿ves que no es tan difícil?

-Lo dices por ti, prácticamente tú eres quien me mueve – le respondió Harry, sonriendo con cierta diversión, y retomando el paso de Draco.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que guiar, ¿no?

-Seguro, sino, nos quedaríamos parados el resto de la música.

-Ahora, sólo deja que yo guié, ¿de acuerdo? – sin dudarlo, Harry asintió.

Con movimientos rápidos, Draco afianzó su agarre en la cintura de Harry, deslizando su pie derecho entre las piernas del moreno, provocando un ligero sonrojo en su pareja que le arrancó una sonrisa burlona, sin soltar la mano del moreno, llevó ambas manos hasta detrás de la cabeza de Harry, hasta que el brazo pálido estuvo completamente extendido, Harry gimió al sentir el suave roce contra su entrepierna y el cálido aliento de Draco contra sus labios, pues el movimiento había provocado que sus rostros quedaran separados sólo por un par de centímetros.

La sonrisa se borró lentamente del rostro del rubio; sus ojos se agrandaron y sus labios se entreabrieron, su cuerpo captando las sutiles señales de deseo provenientes del moreno y reaccionando en consecuencia.

Si la reacción ante el roce casual de sus cuerpos cuando comenzaban a bailar sacaba chispas, el contacto directo de ese momento era como un rayo, tan caliente que Draco sentía que ardía. No pudo evitar la urgencia de rozar esos labios y aspirar su aliento, lo que provocó un nuevo gemido de parte de Harry.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, el rubio estuvo a punto de apoderarse de esos labios, pero en el último momento pudo mantener el control, diciéndose que luego habría tiempo para disfrutar de ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Así que, con una maniobra hábil y grácil, se separó de Harry sólo el espacio suficiente para maniobrar. Harry, sintiendo la ausencia del cálido cuerpo, abrió los ojos, sólo para presenciar como Draco lo hacía girar, dando media vuelta para quedar de espaldas al rubio. Fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, fue sólo para sentir el agitado pecho de Draco contra su espalda.

-Aún nos queda mucho por bailar, amor – le ronroneó al oído. Harry apenas fue capaz de asentir, perdido en la sensación de las manos de su amante sobre las suyas, y que en ese momento le acariciaban sobre la ropa, descendiendo hasta llegar a las caderas donde permanecieron un poco más de tiempo.

Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente adheridos, el pecho contra espalda, la ingle contra las suaves nalgas... tan juntos que ni siquiera un pedazo de pergamino habría encajado entre ellos.

-Creo que... mmm... el tango está.... ahh... comenzando a gustarme – murmuró Harry, al mismo tiempo que ondulaba sus caderas, rozando contra la ingle de Draco. El rubio ahogó un gemido al sentir la caricia, pero se obligó a mantener la cordura y no dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

-Pienso que si – le dijo con una sonrisa afectada.

Draco deslizó su pie izquierdo hacia delante, quedado ligeramente inclinado hacia Harry. Acercó su rostro al de su pareja, que en ese momento seguía la oleada cálida que desprendía su aliento. Nuevamente sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, perdidos en los ojos del otro, admirando las joyas que eran sus ojos: esmeralda contra diamantes, entrelazándose y mezclándose entre sí, acariciándose y deseándose... amándose.

Más ninguno hizo movimiento alguno para cerrar la distancia que separaba sus labios, permanecieron así, admirándose, dejándose envolver por la sensual música que creaba una atmósfera cargada de deseo.

-Eres hermoso – le susurró Draco. Harry suspiró, embriagado por aquel que lo sostenía.

-Y tú eres un Adonis.

-Lo sé – respondió con un deje de arrogancia, provocando una suave risa en Harry.

-Seguro que lo sabes.

-Por supuesto. Ahora – afianzó su agarre sobre el cuerpo moreno –, sólo déjate envolver por la música, y deja que yo haga el resto.

Harry asintió con plena confianza. Alguna vez había visto por televisión lo que era un espectáculo de tango, sabía que los movimientos eran complicados de hacer, pero no importaba, todo fuera por complacer a Draco.

-Sólo permite que tu cuerpo se amolde al mío – el estímulo murmurado era escasamente necesario; era obvio el hombre en sus brazos ya se estaba amoldando a su cuerpo.

Con lentitud, comenzó a deslizar su mano por el pecho de Harry...

Suave...

Con cadencia...

Delineando el firme contorno de los músculos...

Descendiendo...

Harry, instintivamente cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la caricia, flexionando su espalda hacia atrás, y formando un bello arco, apoyándose en el brazo de Draco que lo sostenía por la cintura, como si esperara ese movimiento. De su garganta brotó un gemido, mezcla de deseo y satisfacción, sintiendo como esa mano descendía, pasando por su pecho, la parte abdominal, hasta llegar la cintura, deseando que no se detuviera y continuara descendiendo. Pero de improviso, Draco ejerció fuerza en el brazo que sostenía el peso de Harry, haciéndolo erguirse y pegar su cuerpo al de su amante.

Por inercia, Harry se aferró al cuello de Draco, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos verdes nublados por el deseo, su cuerpo reaccionando ante las caricias y la música. Los ojos grises le veían con adoración y lujuria, y Harry sabía que Draco debía de estar conteniéndose para no arrojarlo contra el piso y tomarlo ahí mismo.

La mano que antes acariciaba su pecho, ahora se encontraba en su espalda, realizando el mismo movimiento descendente...

Bajando con lentitud...

Sin dejar de acariciar la piel sobre la ropa...

Dejó la cintura y continuó descendiendo...

Suave...

Lento...

Delineó la suave curva de los muslos, arrancando un gemido de placer...

Enviando chispas de placer a través de su cuerpo ya sensibilizado...

Sintiendo el calor crecer en su ingle...

Continuó bajando...

Lento...

Muy lento...

Llegando al final del muslo, donde lo tomó con fuerza, obligándolo a levantar la pierna izquierda, al mismo tiempo que Draco deslizaba su pie izquierdo ligeramente hacia atrás en busca de apoyo.

Su mano continuó descendiendo al mismo tiempo que subía la pierna, hasta que ésta terminó por aferrarse a su cintura.

Con movimientos sensuales, Draco se inclinó hacia delante, llevándose el cuerpo de Harry con él, haciéndolo recostarse contra su brazo sin soltar el agarre en su pierna. Instintivamente, Harry envolvió su pierna alrededor de la cintura de Draco, ocasionando un leve roce entre sus miembros semierectos, haciendo que ambos suspiraran.

Y justo ahí se detuvieron.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos.

Sus rostros juntos...

Su aliento entremezclándose...

Sus labios acariciándose entre sí, al ritmo de su agitada respiración...

La música seguía resonando a su alrededor, notas lánguidas y cadenciosas, envolviéndolos como un manto cargado de la esencia pura del juego del amor y la vida, la ternura y la pasión, exaltando sus sentidos con sus notas.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no quería romper el hechizo que los había envuelto a ambos. Así que, con suavidad se inclinó y capturó la boca ligeramente abierta de Harry con la suya.

El contacto duró unos segundos, pero se sintió como una eternidad y Draco supo que no quería que ese momento acabase.

Cuando Draco dio por terminado el beso, Harry levantó los párpados y unos ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente con una clase de serenidad velada por el deseo, que Draco difícilmente veía. El moreno metió una mano a través del suave pelo rubio platino y acunó su cabeza mientras Draco se dejaba envolver por el toque.

-Dios, te amo tanto – le susurró Harry con voz ronca. Esa voz oscura envió ondas de placer a través de su estómago.

-No tanto como yo – Draco exhaló en respuesta.

La melodía dio un cambio en su estructura; lo que antes eran notas musicales que expresaban nostalgia y la evocación de amados recuerdos, se había transformado en la expresión sublime de la audacia, la ferocidad y la seducción de la pasión infinita.

Y siguiendo el ritmo marcado por la música, Draco se irguió de un solo movimiento, tomó la mano derecha de Harry, soltando en el proceso la extremidad que sujetaba. El rubio comenzó a guiar nuevamente, caminando hacia delante, haciendo que Harry le imitara el paso, Draco con su izquierda y Harry con su derecha.

La mirada de plata vagó por el cuerpo de Harry, deseando acariciarle con sus manos como hacía con sus ojos. Regresó su mirada hacia esos bellos ojos, antaño enmarcados por gafas redondas, que no podían cubrir el brillo de los salvajes ojos verdes. Y aquellos labios tentadores, frescos, que Harry mordió al sentir la mirada fija de Draco sobre ellos.

Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Deseaba arrancar esa ropa que cubría el cuerpo que tanto amaba, pero haciendo un último esfuerzo por ahogar esas ansias de tirarlo y hacerle el amor sobre el piso, en cambio...

Uno, dos y tres...

Draco caminó hacia delante sobre su talón izquierdo, en el tercer tiempo, el pie derecho se deslizó hacia delante hacia la parte de atrás del talón izquierdo. Repitiendo el paso hasta que Harry llegó a dominarlo, en ese momento, deslizó su mano por la cintura, imprimiendo la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo girar sobre su propio eje, para luego aferrarlo nuevamente, y repetir los mismos pasos.

Cada uno de los movimientos de ambos estaban cargados de una fuerza y seguridad innatas, como si llevasen años bailando tango y no unos minutos. La realidad era, que sus cuerpos y almas estaban tan compenetradas entre si, que les era natural el reconocer los movimientos del otro y amoldarse en consecuencia.

Huesos y músculos se movían en respuesta a sus movimientos; costillas y diafragma se movían en contraparte a los suyas, dentro y afuera, arriba y abajo. Una de sus manos viajó sobre la espalda del otro, maravillándose distraídamente sobre la firmeza de ese cuerpo.

Ellos continuaron bailando, repitiendo los mismos pasos, las piernas deslizándose, caderas que giraban juntas con la misma perfecta sincronía, hasta que Draco decidiera que era tiempo de introducir un nuevo elemento.

Dando un último giro, y antes de que la fuerza que le daba impulso al cuerpo de Harry desapareciera, Draco lo hizo quedar medio recostado, apoyado contra uno de sus brazos. Harry, que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y aferrarse a los hombros de Draco, dejó caer su mano con cierta languidez hasta que rozó el piso, quedando completamente expuesto ante la vista del rubio.

Allí, Draco hizo una pausa, consciente del asombroso sentimiento que crecía en lo profundo de su estómago, una tensión que crecía cada vez más. Sintiendo el latir vertiginoso de su corazón, sintiendo las oleadas de deseo que repentinamente llenaron la atmósfera.

Harry jadeaba, no sólo por el esfuerzo físico que suponía llevarle el ritmo a Draco, sino también por la creciente excitación que inundaba su cuerpo. Cada parte de su ser, cada célula, pedía a gritos ser tomado por el hombre que en ese momento lo sostenía. Deseaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, queriendo sentir esa suave piel presionada firmemente contra sí. Necesitándola.

-¿Quieres seguir? – Murmuró Draco, muy conciente tanto de su propia excitación como la de Harry. El moreno podía sentir la respiración cálida contra su cuello y jadeó de nuevo cuando la sintió acariciar un lugar sensible bajo su oreja.

-Sí. Dios, sí – logró decir. No estaba seguro cuánto más de esto podría soportar, pero le fascinaba esa forma de excitarse.

Draco descendió sobre Harry, sin disminuir su agarre, ayudándose de su otra mano. Lamió el contorno de la oreja, para luego seguir bajando. Ahora la boca ardiente de Draco estaba recorriendo su barbilla, bajando por su garganta. Harry hizo para atrás la cabeza, cediendo la batalla al ofrecer abiertamente la región solicitada. Labios cálidos presionaron la sensible área del pulso, mordisqueando, lamiendo, encontrando lugares resguardados bajo el cuello de la camisa y succionando.

Gemidos sofocados de placer.

Los torsos se amoldaron más y más juntos, tanto que Draco podía sentir el palpitar del otro corazón. Los ojos verdes resplandecieron, cubiertos por una pasión creciente.

-¿Te gusta? – ronroneó Draco.

-Mmm... sí.

-Entonces... esto te gustará más.

Un nuevo impulso, y Harry estaba nuevamente de pie, con el cuerpo completamente adherido al de Draco. El rubio comenzó a ejecutar varios pasos que ya habían llevado a cabo, con Harry preso entre sus brazos. Nunca perdiendo el contacto visual. Draco podía sentir la erección de Harry presionando dolorosamente contra la suya, y el leve movimiento que él mismo imprimía a sus cuerpos no estaba favoreciendo en absoluto que se tranquilizara.

Harry estaba deseoso de más contacto, empujaba sus caderas contra las de Draco con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios. Quería besarle, devorarle. Sentía los dedos de Draco clavarse con delicadeza en los músculos de su espalda, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir. En ese momento la boca de Draco descendió sobre la suya, su lengua le invadió, Harry no puedo evitar jadear, ahogando el sonido esta vez por el mismo gemido de Draco.

Al separarse y sin perder tiempo, Draco lo guió en otra serie de Cortes y giros, la música no había dejado de sonar, y antes de que Harry protestara, lo hizo dar un giro con bastante fuerza impregnada, pero antes de que se detuviera, lo tomó por las caderas e impulsado por la fuerza del giro, Harry envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Draco, creando una suave fricción que casi los hizo gritar.

Harry se abrazó a los hombros de Draco, sus frentes una contra otra, sus miradas envolviéndose, esmeralda contra plata, desvistiéndose de todo lo que aparentaban ante la gente, hasta ser libres. Harry se estremeció ante esos bellos ojos, medio ocultos por el rubio flequillo, el deseo y el amor brillando como llamas en esos normalmente fríos ojos grises, casi plateados.

La melodía, antes expresión sublime de la audacia, la ferocidad y la seducción de la pasión infinita, dio un nuevo cambio en su composición, cambiando en notas que reflejaba las emociones contenidas del alma, una danza de pasión y sensualidad, en donde el baile era el accionante. Expresando el deseo contenido de sus cuerpos.

El chico entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas y acercó sus labios a los de su compañero, pero Draco no le permitió hacer contacto con los suyos. En cambio, sosteniendo con firmeza la espalda de Harry, poco a poco fue inclinándose, besando la piel que comenzaba a quedar expuesta.

Harry jadeó profundamente al sentir los labios ansiosos de su amante en su cuello, acariciando suavemente, y suavemente abriéndose contra su cuerpo para dar paso a una lengua húmeda y caliente cuyo mínimo contacto envió sensaciones electrizantes a través de su cuerpo. Draco lo atacó con determinación y pronto el moreno comenzó a frotarse contra sus caderas. Harry se acercó a la oreja de Draco y acarició con los labios aquellos contornos de piel pálida, mientras una de sus manos luchaba por meterse debajo de la ropa y le acariciaba la espalda, delgada pero fuerte.

Bajó por su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos, Harry se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo y gemía apenas audiblemente su nombre. Con los labios, y no sin dificultad, a la vez que continuaba inclinándose, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, dejando expuesta la piel morena del pecho, comenzando a besar y adorar esa piel que se le ofrecía, y Draco pudo escuchar con satisfacción el débil suspiro que Harry dejó escapar de sus labios entreabiertos.

Harry se estremecía entre gemidos apenas audibles, mezclados con el sonido de la música, sus respiraciones mezcladas y las letras del nombre de su amante

Draco se irguió junto con Harry, la camisa se escurrió por los hombros del moreno y sintió cómo las manos de Draco le aferraban por la cintura, suavemente, acariciando los contornos de las pequeñas curvas que remarcaban la separación entre su torso y sus caderas; ambos se retorcieron ligeramente con las ondas de electricidad que el roce envió por sus cuerpos. Ambos ardientes, deseosos de continuar y llegar hasta aquel punto sin retorno.

Rápidamente, Draco se incorporó, llevándose consigo el cuerpo ardiente del moreno, hasta alcanzar nuevamente los suaves labios de Harry, que esperaban ansiosos poder complacerle... Los labios abiertos a la más mínima incitación dejando paso a una cálida lengua, que se escurrió con suavidad dentro de su boca, tocando lentamente cada rincón dentro de él. Y Harry, sumiso ante los deseos del hombre, ahogándose entre su propio placer y aquella desquiciada voz interna que gritaba frenética por más, le regresó el beso, enlazando su lengua con la suya.

El sabor de Harry volvía loco a Draco. Era como si millones de sensaciones, sabores y aromas se mezclaran en uno solo para convertirse en aquél torrente de sentimientos que llenaban su cuerpo al mínimo roce. Embriagado, caminó con Harry entre sus brazos, hasta tenerlo preso entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Desesperado por tenerlo, por poseerlo y marcarlo como suyo. Hacerle el amor y hacerle gritar su nombre. Desesperado por mostrarle cuanto le amaba y le deseaba.

Harry gimió, extasiado bajo sus caricias, derritiéndose entre las sensaciones que Draco producía con sus labios ardientes sobre la piel de su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo que conducía hacia su pecho, andando sin prisas, suavemente, conforme los besos del hombre descendían cada vez más.

Harry sintió que le faltaba la respiración y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, entreabriendo los ojos mientras intentaba respirar, preso de las oleadas de placer que Draco despertaba en él. Intentando coordinar su cuerpo con su cerebro, Harry comenzó a desprender del cuerpo de Draco las ropas que no le permitían disfrutar de esa piel nívea, dejando bajo ellos un rastro de prendas, y al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban solamente en pantalones.

Los labios de Harry descendieron hasta los hombros desnudos de Draco, y lentamente comenzó a besar la suave piel, marcando un par de líneas sobre la tez pálida con ambos colmillos de forma sensual.

Draco gimió largamente, ansioso, excitado; con su erección golpeando dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones, cada vez más insoportable. Y no ayudaba nada el sentir también la de Harry, presionada contra su abdomen y palpitando desesperadamente. Los dedos del chico dibujando con sus caricias figuras desconocidas sobre su espalda y sus brazos.

Lentamente...

Sensualmente...

El cuerpo semidesnudo presionado aún entre su cuerpo y la pared fría, frotándose deliciosamente contra él, golpeando miembro contra miembro, multiplicaba por el infinito aquella electrizante sensación de placer y deseo que su pareja despertaba en él, realzada por la mística sensualidad de la música.

Con las manos aferradas a la cintura de su amante, sin poder esperar más tiempo, Draco condujo sus dedos lentamente hacia la cremallera del pantalón de Harry... estaba a punto de abrir la cremallera del pantalón, cuando se vio interrumpido por los dedos de Harry que se aferraron a su muñeca, deteniéndolo. Interrogante, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes más bellos mirándole con picardía.

-Antes... quiero sentirte – le dijo entre gemidos.

Con mano guiada por cuerdas de placer, sus dedos se hicieron camino hacia la cintura de Draco, abriendo de la cremallera de sus pantalones, dejando su erección en libertad, cerrando su mano alrededor de su erección, mientras Draco regresaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura del cuerpo aún apretado contra la pared. Era tan endemoniadamente placentero sentirse rodeado de esa mano, que no pudo evitar presionarle aún más, enterrar sus dedos en la cintura de Harry y gemir con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la mano cerrada de su amante frotaba con fuerza su miembro erecto, que palpitaba cada vez más, y más...

Tan cerca... que podría venirse en cualquier momento.

Sin poder esperar más tiempo, librando a Harry momentáneamente de su agarre, deslizó su mano, y con un movimiento rápido abrió su cremallera; liberándole violentamente. Escuchó cómo Harry gemía también cuando su mano entró por debajo de la ropa interior y sin previo aviso se cerró alrededor de su propia erección.

Y fue así que por un momento eterno para ambos, las dos manos semezclaron con la piel de ambas intimidades, frotando, llenándose poco a poco de una anhelada satisfacción

Hasta que Draco no pudo más y, arrebatando con un movimiento brusco su miembro de la mano de Harry, liberándolo y tirando de su ropa interior hacia abajo junto con los pantalones, mirándole un segundo a los ojos y encontrando en aquella excitada y apacible mirada verde el permiso que de antemano estaba concedido, Draco arrastró la ropa de Harry por las piernas todavía aferradas a su cintura, y sin previo aviso su miembro se introdujo en él con un movimiento violento.

Lo demás fue oscuridad, gemidos, alientos congelados y montones de pequeñas lucecitas encendiéndose lejos, entre el nublado paisaje que los ojos de Harry Potter alcanzaban a distinguir... Y ahogando el grito de dolor que de su garganta luchaba por arrancarse, soportando la carne rasgando la carne y la piel abrazando la piel, se encogió de hombros, apretó el cuello del hombre frente a él y gritó.

Gritó hasta que el dolor comenzó a ceder y el placer llegó, lentamente, apartando su agonía hasta convertirla en la necesidad de sentirle todavía más adentro... de gritar su nombre en un grito cargado de placer y necesidad.

-¡¡¡Draco!!!

Los ojos grises se abrieron, mostrando una mirada preocupada, preocupación que se esfumó al ver a las esmeraldas resplandeciendo de pasión y lujuria. Sus cuerpos se agitaron pesadamente contra la pared con un movimiento seco de piel y tela rozándose; de jadeos, susurros lejanos y la música que cada vez se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.

Harry sentía las oleadas de placer concentrarse en su sexo y en su pecho y supo que se vendría pronto. Se acercaba vertiginosamente al orgasmo y sus labios no pudieron contenerse mientras derramaban el nombre del rubio una y otra vez.

De repente Harry pudo sentirlo, un hormigueo arremolinándose en su bajo vientre. Lo hizo retorcerse, abrir la boca, las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos cuando su rostro se encendió y sus manos arañaron inútilmente la piel a la que se aferraba; con un vigoroso empujón hacia Draco, un grito salió de su garganta como si un tornado se hubiera liberado dentro de su cuerpo, teniendo que gritar mientras dejaba que las eróticas sensaciones lo bañaran de pies a cabeza. Gritó mientras su cuerpo se quedaba rígido en espera del fulminante latigazo, su cuerpo hundiéndose en el abismo del placer infinito, arqueándose profundamente contra el cuerpo de Draco al venirse. Era tan fuerte su orgasmo que le parecía que se iba a ahogar e intentaba respirar entre gritos mientras sus piernas continuaban aferrando el cuerpo de Draco hasta que su propio cuerpo colapsó como inerte en los brazos del rubio, derrumbándose jadeante, sintiéndose como si se hubiera condensado; pequeños estremecimientos recorrían su cuerpo entero y perlas de sudor cubrían su piel.

Draco entraba y salía con fuerza de ese cuerpo al que adoraba. Adelante y atrás, se mecía, adentro y afuera, dando y tomando, cerca y lejos pero siempre juntos. Sentía la presión crecer, más y más alto, un placer casi insufrible, casi doloroso. Quería que durara para siempre y al mismo tiempo sentía que no podría soportarlo más

Entonces, tan rápido que no pudo procesarlo, lo golpeó el punto sin retorno cuando todos los músculos en su ingle parecieron tensarse. Por un momento sintió una increíble sensación de plenitud por dentro.

Se empujó de nuevo en ese cuerpo tembloroso.

Una.... Dos veces....

Y con un último empujón, el orgasmo llegó.

El mundo entero lo deslumbró con luz cegadoramente blanca mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de Harry, echando la cabeza para atrás, arqueando su espalda violentamente. Podía sentir los espasmos de Harry bajo él, podía sentir su trasero apretar su pene, como si estuviera temeroso de que intentara retirarse ahora, podía oírlo gritar. Chispas bailaron ante sus ojos y se hizo aun más hacia atrás, empujando sus caderas para enterrar más su órgano entre esa piel que le abrazaba.

Por un segundo, Draco permaneció completamente quieto. El orgasmo le sacudió con tal fuerza, que en la intensidad del momento casi se olvidó de respirar. Continuó moviéndose erráticamente, drenando su fluido al tiempo que se venía duro y ese líquido espeso entraba en el cuerpo de Harry.

Aquél momento podría haber seguido para siempre...

Desearon que así fuera...

Todo movimiento se detuvo... todo excepto sus corazones, que continuaron latiendo uno con otro a un ritmo aturdidor. Pero eventualmente disminuyeron su galope, recuperando su paso regular, un latido reconfortante en sus orejas.

Cuando Draco volvió en sí aún su cuerpo intentaba tomar aire mientras los pequeños estremecimientos post orgásmicos lo sacudían deliciosamente. Respiró profundamente para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. En sus brazos el moreno comenzó a temblar levemente mientras se le resbalaba. Lo sujetó con firmeza y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras sonreíaCon lentitud, comenzaron a deslizarse, hasta que quedaron sentados en medio de un revoltijo de piernas y ropa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Draco, a la vez que acariciaba su rebelde cabello negro.

-Exhausto – exhaló.

-Es lógico, nada para sorprenderse.

-Lo sorprendente es que siga de una sola pieza después de todo esto.

-¿Todo esto? – la voz de Draco iba impregnada con un deje de diversión.

-Primero el baile, que ya de por sí es extenuante, y luego este... este... ¡final! Estoy muerto de cansancio.

-Lástima. Y yo que quería mostrarte un par de pasos más... sensuales del tango.

Harry levantó su rostro, que hasta ese momento había estado enterrado contra el pecho de Draco. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con diversión y picardía.

-Bueno... siempre puedo sacar energías de alguna parte – Draco levantó una ceja de forma elegante, a la vez que sonreía con cierta burla.

-¿No estabas muerto de cansancio? ¿O acaso el tango ha comenzado a... gustarte?

Harry se acercó a los labios de Draco, con la intención de atraerlo hacia ellos, pero sin llegar a juntarlos por completo, acariciándolos a cada palabra.

-Más que gustarme... creo que ha comenzado a fascinarme. Y pudo hacerme un adicto a él.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, bajando el volumen de su voz, hasta convertirlo en un suave ronroneo, muy conciente de los efectos que esa voz causaba en Harry.

-Pues me encantaría solventar ese vicio.

¿FIN?

Hola!! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, este fic es con motivo de un concurso que la comunidad de Jun organizó, y que se llama SlasYaoi. Bueno, espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión sobre este fic. Nos vemos.


End file.
